Millennium
by KAW021197
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have a ton to deal with, between school, their love square and fighting off Hawkmoth and Mayura. Now, a new student has arrived from the US and immediately grabs Marinette's attention. However, he has a mysterious motive for being in Paris. One that involves Mayura and the Miraculouses. And one that could destroy Ladybug and the boy she loves so much.
1. Chapter 1

ML: Millennium Chapter 1

"_Paris. The City of Love. Or so it used to be, up until recently. Only a year ago, our city stood above all others in Europe. Yet now, Hawkmoth has turned our beloved city into a war zone, where innocent lives are put at risk on a daily basis. Were it not for the brave actions of our beloved Ladybug and Chat Noir, untold horrors would've certainly befallen our city. How then, could we possibly show Ladybug and Chat Noir our gratitude? It would seem to me, that the only appropriate way to thank our beloved heroes would be to grant them one of the highest honors we can bestow upon a citizen of Paris, and that is the dedication of an entire day to them. So, it is my great honor to announce to all my fellow Parisians, that tomorrow, September 24 of the year 2019 and all future years will be known throughout France as "National Heroes Day"! Thank you all, and happy Heroes Day!"_

Alya's Phone screen flickered and turned black as the students began to cheer in stunned jubilation. Marinette's eyes were as wide as saucers, and she sat back in her chair in stunned amazement. "Marinette isn't this AMAZING?! This might be the biggest story of the entire year! The Ladyblog is going to explode when this breaks!" Alya could hardly contain her excitement, as she was practically bouncing off the walls.

Marinette was excited. She really was, but a cold feeling was washing over her, some kind of foreboding sensation that sent shivers down her spine. Unwilling to let this strange sensation alter her day, she smiled at Alya and Nino, who had now rushed to her side. He had been sticking close to her recently, far closer than usual. Marinette wondered if their relationship had taken another leap forward. This thought sparked a tinge of jealousy in Marinette's core. Why couldn't she be that close with Adrien? Marinette shook such thoughts out of her head. Alya and Nino deserved each other, and her problems with Adrien shouldn't be grounds for…

"Marinette?" Adrien asked as Marinette practically leapt out of her skin. When had HE gotten HERE? "Oh no, did I say my thoughts out loud?!" Marinette thought frantically. Fortunately, such worries were soon dashed from her mind. Unfortunately, this was due to her head bouncing off the ground due to her chair buckling from her earlier spasm, making a loud and embarrassing crashing sound. Marinette groaned as she felt two strong arms begin to pick her up. She quickly opened her eyes to see Adrien staring at her, looking quite flustered as Marinette's legs gave out, causing her to lean into Adrien's chest. Marinette quickly straightened up and backpedaled slightly.

"S-sorry for falling for you…I MEAN ON YOU!" Marinette stuttered, nearly causing her to accidentally confess her true feelings. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice as he smiled gently. "It's no problem Marinette. Alya was just trying to get your attention." Adrien explained, motioning to Alya, who was on the verge of tears as she laughed hysterically. Marinette's blush couldn't have been any more noticeable, as Adrien's smile quickly turned to concern. "Are you ok? You look really red?" Adrien asked, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand. "Y-yes…I'm fine!" Marinette shouted, yanking away from Adrien's hand. Adrien seemed hurt by Marinette's action, but had no time to comment, as Ms. Bustier cleared her throat and the class found their respective seats.

"Now then class, despite the Mayor's earlier announcement, we still have class today and we have some very important business to address." Ms. Bustier announced, motioning to the door. Before Marinette could think of a possible meaning to Ms. Bustier's announcement, the door opened, and a young man walked into the classroom. Marinette was surprised, as transfer students were rarely accepted at this time of year, however any chance to make a new friend was a welcome opportunity in her eyes. The boy's head was down and covered by a hat, and he didn't look at anyone as he slowly walked into the room. Marinette wondered if the number of eyes on him was the reason for the apparent shyness, but upon reaching Ms. Bustier, the boy looked up and revealed a pair of gorgeous sunglasses covering his eyes. He gently grasped Ms. Bustier's hand and kissed it.

"That's sweet of you, but hardly necessary. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Ms. Bustier smiled as the boy straightened up and faced the class. The boy wore a leather jacket emblazoned with a fiery skull, matched with blue jeans that had several thin rips in the sides of his legs, revealing the inner navy-blue fabric. Beneath the hat that Marinette could see was a baseball cap, was blond hair that seemed slightly messy.

"My name is Michael Wilson. I'm a 15-year-old transfer student from the United States." The boy announced, his voice being firm and booming. As soon as "United States" left his lips, the class erupted into whispering. An American attending College Francoise Dupont?! Marinette could hardly believe her ears. Why would an American student be attending a French school? Before Marinette or anyone else could even begin to start forming questions to ask, a voice came from the back of the room.

"OH, I've been there! I even got to meet the President!" Lila shouted, causing Marinette to roll her eyes. "Is that so?" Michael questioned, removing his sunglasses to reveal two ice-blue eyes and a massive scar running down the right side of his face. The scar seemed almost surgical and was bright red, as if it had never been properly stitched up. It ran from just above Michael's right eye to just above his lips. Michael's eyes seemed to pierce Lila, examining her like how an X-ray might examine one's bones. Lila gave a confident smile, but Michael's eyes seemed to glow, almost like something out of a horror movie. Suddenly, Lila faltered and seemed to grow more suspicious.

"It is so! I'll have you know my parents are diplomats and have met many world leaders!" Lila's explanation seemed plausible, even to Marinette. However, Lila's track record caused Marinette some doubts. Surely, Lila would've mentioned meeting the American President before if she had met him. Michael walked up to Lila, towering over her and causing Lila to cower slightly. Michael's expression grew from mild annoyance to one of boiling rage as he laid his sunglasses down on Lila's desk. Ms. Bustier seemed to be nervous but was frozen to her spot.

"Tell me, where were you when Notre Dame caught fire?" Michael asked. Lila's eyes widened. Why had Michael changed the topic, and why did the Notre Dame fire come up? Lila stammered, "I-I was at my home, watching it on the news. W-why?" Michael grinned. "You seem to be rather talented at blowing smoke up people's ass."

Lila's eyes widened as the class erupted in angry jeers and shouting. Even Marinette, Lila's worst enemy, could hardly believe Michael had gone THERE. To even suggest that a Parisian had set fire to the most Holy site in all of France was beyond cruel, even for someone like Lila. "MICHAEL!" Ms. Bustier shouted, motioning for Michael to return to the front of the class.

Michael smiled and walked back to a now-fuming Ms. Bustier. Before, she could chastise him further, the door opened, and Mr. Damocles walked in. Ms. Bustier seemed startled by Mr. Damocles' entrance, but nonetheless smiled at him. "Pardon the intrusion Madame Bustier, but I thought it wiser if I introduced Michael to the class. His…history makes it more compelling than normal to take drastic measures to ensure that there are no disruptions." Damocles stated plainly, glancing at Michael, who now glared at the principal. "I don't need anyone's help, Damocles. Especially regarding my personal history." Michael growled, his voice causing Marinette to shift uneasily. Despite his open hostility to Lila, Michael's voice had previously been rather pleasant, if a bit informal and rough. But the way he spoke to Principal Damocles sounded…dangerous. Almost demonic.

Damocles seemed to grow uncomfortable, a rare sight from him. Marinette wondered why someone like Damocles, a man who was brave enough to demand becoming a superhero to the point of akumatization, seemed to be afraid of a 15-year-old boy. "Does his history have something to do with it?" Marinette wondered, glancing down at her bag, where Tikki seemed to be squirming in anticipation. Tikki shot Marinette a quick glance and it caused Marinette's eyes to nearly bulge out of her head in surprise: Tikki was visibly horrified. But why? She couldn't possibly know this guy. Damocles' voice startled Marinette, as the principal cleared his throat.

"I simply wanted the kids to know, so that they might understand your…unique qualities." Damocles spoke softly, as if trying not to crack an egg while simultaneously stepping on one. Michael immediately stiffened as his eyes flared in rage. "They will know what I deem fit to tell them, not YOU." Michael spat; his voice laced with enough venom to make Marinette flinch. Her chair buckled and she hit her head on the wooden floor, causing a loud crash. As Marinette groaned and rubbed her now-throbbing head, she glanced up to see Michael staring down at her.

Marinette was terrified that Michael would react with hostility, as his eyes were filled with a hatred that she had only seen in the worst of akuma. However, it quickly faded and was replaced with amusement, which made Marinette feel even worse. "S-s-sorry, I-I-I…" Marinette stammered desperately as she picked herself off the floor, seeing the Chloe and Sabrina laughing in the background. What she couldn't see was Adrien's protective stare and tensed posture. He resembled a cat ready to pounce, as he was prepared to defend Marinette if Michael dared to hurt or threaten her.

Michael leaned down, looking Marinette in the eyes and staring into them. She felt uneasy, as he was close enough to read the lines of his face. His eyes seemed to pierce her. They were a deep and bright blue, similar to the ocean and carrying as many mysteries. They also seemed to swirl with a deep sadness and a level of pain that Marinette couldn't quite understand. Blinking suddenly, Michael straightened up and laughed, a strange noise considering the malice that had laced his voice only moments prior. "Don't feel too bad. I'm used to girls falling for me." Michael said confidently, causing Marinette's face to go beat red. As Marinette tried to find her voice, Michael turned back to the principal and Ms. Bustier, who had been observing the interaction closely.

"I believe there was a lesson to be taught right about now?" Michael said, setting Marinette's seat back up and sitting down next to Lila in the back, causing her to slide away in fear. Mr. Damocles cleared his throat and nodded to Ms. Bustier before whispering something to her, causing her to nod. Her eyes seemed to grow sad by whatever Damocles had told him, as she began to prepare the blackboard for the next lesson.

Marinette quickly looked over to Alya, who seemed rather concerned by the previous events. Marinette just shrugged and gave a half-sincere smile, as she glanced at Adrien, who seemed to be looking quite upset. She quickly averted her eyes in embarrassment. "Oh no, he didn't think that I was crushing on Michael, did he?!" Marinette panicked. She most definitely did NOT have a crush on Michael, although now she worried that Adrien might treat her differently. She resolved to talk to him after class, which caused her to go through about 5 different panic attacks in 10 seconds before trying to focus on Ms. Bustier's class.

What no one could see was Michael's face. His smile was long-gone, as he traced his scar with his right hand, causing a painful sting to cause his eye to twitch slightly. Michael closed his eyes as Ms. Bustier spoke in the distance, his thoughts drifting to a time when school wasn't a torturous place to be…when he hadn't lost everything…and gained everything.

Michael's smile returned, and he laughed softly under his breath. Everything was going according to his plan. He stared at the back of Marinette's head, as the girl seemed to shift and sway constantly, as if at war with her own thoughts. He had wondered if she had noticed his glance into her schoolbag, which contained her precious Kwami. Her reaction to his "polite response" told him that she remained oblivious. Still, one could never be too careful. After all, she was Ladybug for a reason. Michael's hand crept to his side, where he pulled out a small book and pen to begin taking notes for the class. If his plan was to work, he would need to at least pass these pointless classes for a while.

"Soon." Michael thought. He began to write the notes on the first page, being careful to avoid the beautiful Phoenix that had been drawn on the page.

"Paris will burn Ladybug. And from its ashes, a new empire will rise. One that will last for a _**Millennium**_."


	2. Chapter 2

ML 2

Author's Note:

_**So, I just finished the last couple of episodes of Season 3. Needless to say, I was disappointed. I liked the character development, but I'm not very happy about the whole Lukanette and Adrigami angles. Regardless, I'll probably keep watching the show, as Adrienette is likely still the plan(At least, I hope so)**_

_**But I digress. I hope everyone who has been reading is enjoying the story thus far. I noticed that there have been very few reviews or follows on this story, and I hope that changes soon. The goal is for this story to possibly reach Thomas Astruc or at least become a popular fanfic among the community. Obviously, this is a huge goal, but why try at all if one doesn't aim for the stars? **_

_**As such, I offer a simple request: Favorite and Follow this story. Leave a review with your thoughts. Criticism, preferably constructive, is wanted. If no one is liking the story, I may decide to stop, so please keep the reviews and comments up, let your friends know to read the story, etc. Overall, I hope you all enjoy, and God bless. **_

_**-KAW021197**_

Chapter 2:

Several weeks had gone by, and the city of Paris seemed to be more on edge than usual. Marinette sat quietly on the steps of College Francois Dupont, her head down and her eyes deep in a melancholic trance. Her previous week had gone about as badly as possible. Master Fu was gone, leaving Marinette the role of Guardian of the Miraculouses. With it came a realization that this was a job which stipulated that Marinette would eventually forget all her adventures as Ladybug. On top of this, all her friends had their superhero identities revealed thanks to Chloe's betrayal, rendering all of them unusable for future conflicts with Hawkmoth. Master Fu's miraculous book had been stolen by Hawkmoth. All of this would be enough to make anyone depressed. But the cruelest blow came from the two least likely people to hurt her.

Adrien didn't care about her. He had fallen hard for Kagami, and it was obvious to all, especially Marinette. They were now an item and could hardly be found alone when at school. Adrien had already paid Marinette very little attention unless she drew it through some comical misfortune, but now he didn't even notice her at all. She tripped while staring at the two cuddling prior to class, only for Adrien to barely spare a glance. Alya and Nino were still reeling from their defeat at the hands of Hawkmoth and wouldn't talk to anyone but each other, especially since they were being hounded by the press at every turn.

As if it couldn't get any worse, Chat Noir would barely look at her anymore. He had apparently gotten a girlfriend around the same time as Adrien had, and he was barely the same person anymore. No more flirting, no more stupid cat puns, he didn't even stare at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention anymore. The worst part: He had stopped calling her "His Lady". Marinette never thought she'd miss those small details, but now she realized just how much Chat had truly meant to her. With Adrien gone, maybe Chat would've been a good match for her. But with both of them gone…Marinette had nothing.

In short, Marinette was alone. She had lost. To Hawkmoth and to her own emotions. Marinette had taken brief comfort in Luka's arms after the battle but…it was a fleeting moment of peace in the cyclone of emotional heartbreak. In the end, Marinette had nothing left other than a duty to fight a war she no longer felt was worth winning.

"Mari?" A voice asked from behind the blue-haired girl. Marinette flinched and swung her head around to see Michael, crouching down behind her to stare at her at eye level. Michael had kept to himself for the next few weeks, although that was partly due to him receiving a week's worth of detention due to his…scene at his introduction. He refused to interact with most people, with a couple exceptions, Marinette being the most obvious. He also spent a lot of time with Luka, listening to him play his guitar at lunch break and often walking home with him. They seemed to get along well, although Luka had admitted that even he couldn't get a good read on Michael's state.

"He's a wandering soul. He'll be talkative and happy one moment, then shut down the next. It's quite sad actually." Luka had said, his eyes staring sadly at the guitar in his arms. Marinette had noticed Michael's strange behavior, but he never talked about it. Honestly, he barely talked about anything with her, other than asking how she was doing, and keeping her silent company when Alya or Nino weren't around. However, she didn't spend as much time with him as Luka, as Tikki always seemed to get squirmy when he was near. She wouldn't say why, only that she didn't trust him.

Marinette suddenly noticed the stream of tears that were running down her face, as she tried in vain to wipe them away and put on a smile. "Mike! How are you today? What brings you over here?" Marinette asked, her voice cracking slightly as her smile faltered. Michael gave her a pitiful smile and took a seat on the step above her. "Spill." Michael said, clearly seeing through her terrible acting performance. Marinette sighed as the tears broke through again, and she looked away in shame. Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but no words would leave her lips, only broken sobs.

Michael suddenly embraced Marinette, wrapping her in his arms. She noticed that he was warm and that his arms were very soft, despite their rugged look. She could see faint scar lines riddled on his biceps. Marinette closed her eyes and heard footsteps approaching. Luka's voice was barely audible, but clearly present and Marinette felt Michael nod, as if confirming a question. Michael released Marinette's small body, only to have it immediately wrapped up by Luka's soft embrace.

Luka seemed to have a calming aura about him, and some of Marinette's sadness seemed to ebb away. Still, her despair was crippling, and she could do nothing but cry softly into Luka's chest. Luka quietly shushed her and stroked her hair softly, nestling his chin into the top of her head. "It's ok Mari. You're safe with me." Luka said softly, providing Marinette with some small sense of safety.

"I suppose it'd be too much to ask what is bothering you?" Michael asked, concern lacing his usually confident voice. Marinette shook her head, tears dripping off her chin. "It's nothing you can help me with. You don't need to concern yourself with my issues." Marinette said sadly, tears welling again as she buried her head in Luka's arms. Michael's eyes flared and he made eye contact with Marinette, staring deeply into her eyes, just like when they'd first met. "What I need is irrelevant. You're hurting and it hurts me by association." Michael said. Marinette's eyes widened slightly. Since when did Michael care that much about her welfare?

"How does my bad day hurt you?" Marinette asked, her tears slowly fading into her cheeks, flushing them. "Because you're my sister and…" Michael began before stiffening. Marinette's sadness was replaced by complete shock and confusion. Even Luka stiffened at Michael's sudden outburst. Michael's eyes filled with sadness as he turned his gaze to the stony steps in front of him. "I'm sorry…it's just…" Michael sighed as his shoulders sunk, as if the weight of the world were on him.

"You remind me of my little sister. You're just like she was: Brave, caring, compassionate, inspiring. But prone to being sad a lot. I've…had my fair share of these conversations before." Michael confessed, his eyes refusing to meet Marinette and Luka's gaze. Suddenly, Marinette noticed something…something Michael had said…something Principal Damocles had noted when Michael arrived.

"Mike, what do you mean by that? You act like your sister isn't…" Marinette's eyes widened in realization as Michael raised his eyes, full of sadness and guilt. "My sister died a few months before I came here." Michael stated coldly, causing Luka to tighten his grip. Suddenly, everything made sense to Marinette. The cold attitude, the split personalities, the angry backlash. Michael was in grief. "I-I'm…so sorry." Marinette said. Michael merely nodded as Luka reached over to pull him into a one-armed hug of his own, creating a weird three-way hug.

Before Marinette could say anything about the awkwardness, another voice rang out and Marinette's heart dropped. It was Adrien and Kagami, both holding hands and staring at the strange gathering of Luka, Mike and herself. "Mari, are you crying?" Adrien asked, his eyes growing concerned. Oh, NOW he was concerned?! Marinette's eyes blazed as she glared at Adrien, before regaining her composure. "_He deserves her. They should be happy together_." Marinette thought to herself. These thoughts, which were supposed to calm her down, only brought the painful feelings of heartbreak back as she stared at Adrien's deep green eyes. Eyes that would never stare at her like she stared at him.

Michael glanced at Marinette and then back to Adrien. He quickly put two and two together and stood up. Marinette's face was still buried in Luka's arms and his grip was almost suffocating, as if trying to shield her from the emotions Adrien brought to her. "Nothing that concerns _**you**_." Michael growled; his voice laced with venom. Marinette physically pushed her face up to see what was happening. She could now see that Michael was giving Adrien and Kagami the same look he'd given Lila the day he had arrived at school.

Adrien looked at Michael with a mix of fear and confusion. Kagami, on the other hand, had one look on her face: Rage. "Uh, she's my friend. It IS my concern." Adrien said. "No, it isn't. I suggest you walk away. **NOW**." Michael growled again, this time with enough venom to make a cobra jealous. Luka shifted slightly, clearly conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to try and get Michael away from Adrien and Kagami, but he didn't want to just leave Marinette behind. Marinette, dug her nails into Luka's arm, making his decision obvious.

"I'm not going to just leave my friend…" Adrien began to say before Michael stepped up into Adrien's face, towering over him and silencing him. His eyes seemed to burn into Adrien's soul, and if looks could kill then Adrien would've become a pool of human remains. "She's not your friend. Leave or I will **MAKE** you leave." Michael said, his tone deadly serious. Adrien's eyes were wide as saucers, yet he refused to back down.

Kagami then stepped between the two are squared up with Michael, with the girl looking very small next to the American. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Kagami demanded, her eyes blazing with fury. Michael matched her eyes and glared at the tiny girl who stood in front of him. Michael cocked his head to the side slightly before returning his glare to Adrien. "Aww, I didn't know it was Take-Your-Kids-To-Work Day." Michael said, drawing fire from Kagami's eyes. "EXCUSE ME?!" Kagami roared, as Adrien's eyes also became wide with rage. Shhhh….the grown ups are talking." Michael said, patting Kagami on the head before she wiped his hand away in fury. Michael met Adrien's eyes again as he moved Kagami to the side.

"I'm warning you now Adrien Agreste, and I won't repeat myself: Marinette is not your friend, and you only have yourself to blame for that. You hurt her again, and I promise you that you will only be able to model at the local Halloween store." Michael said dangerously, before storming off. Adrien was left speechless, as Kagami shook with anger next to him. He paid her no attention as Michael's words cut deep into Adrien's heart. He'd hurt Marinette? When and how did that happen? He never would've done that…would he? Michael grabbed Luka and Marinette by the arm and began to drag them away. Marinette and Adrien met eyes and Adrien saw the clear hurt in Marinette's eyes. Normally, Marinette would've protested having someone tell Adrien to leave her alone, but now…she felt nothing. Nothing but heartache and regret over what would never be.

Michael and Luka had escorted Marinette home, and Marinette could tell that Luka wasn't happy with Michael's conduct, as he lambasted Michael for insulting Kagami and telling Adrien to stay away from Marinette, saying that only Marinette should make that choice. Michael apologized for taking the decision away from Marinette but wouldn't apologize beyond that and Marinette didn't feel like rebuking him.

Michael left Luka and Marinette alone in the bakery lobby, as he decided to go home rather than be judged for his conduct by Luka anymore. Luka sighed as the bakery door closed. "I'm sorry Mari." Luka said. "It's fine Luka, he's just being protective." Marinette said. Luka gave Marinette a hug and Marinette returned it, suddenly not as sad as before. She found herself looking deep into his eyes and found them staring back. Her breath hitched as she found herself leaning closer into him. "I…I should go…I can't afford to miss band practice." Luka said softly. However, he didn't release his hold on Marinette, and she didn't lean away.

Before Marinette could process her next thoughts, about how she never could've imagined this happening with Luka, about the fight between Adrien and Michael, Michael's sister, or anything else, the unexpected happened. Luka's lips crashed into Marinette's, and she pushed her lips back in a passionate kiss, her first. Luka's embrace tightened as Marinette melted into Luka and their lips fought for dominance. All thoughts of Adrien, Chat Noir, and the miraculouses were swept away. Desperate for air, the two broke apart, gasping slightly as they both stared deep into the other's eyes. Marinette and Luka's cheeks were aflame as they realized what they had just done.

Marinette then let out a laugh, her first in weeks, as she embraced Luka, holding him tightly. Luka then smiled and returned the embrace. "I love you Marinette." Luka whispered in her ear, causing Marinette's heart to jump. All this time chasing Adrien, and it was Luka, the sweet and caring boy who had played his way into her heart, that was a real hero for her. "I love you too Luka." Marinette whispered as she closed her eyes and enjoyed Luka's warm and loving embrace, forgetting the horrors that she had gone through and finally feeling a sense of peace.

Peace wasn't on Michael's mind as he slammed his door shut. He slumped onto the nearby bed and screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him to. Thankfully, his mattress blotted out most of the noise, but a small creature flew over to examine the young man. "Rough day?" The creature said, smiling innocently. Michael shifted his head to glare at the creature with one eye, his scar burning in pain. "Take a guess asshole." Michael growled. "Not my fault that you decided to get close to your greatest enemy." The creature laughed, a high-pitched and hideous sound that not even time spent together could make any more appealing than the first time Michael had heard it. Still, the creature was his greatest ally and partner.

Michael sat up, his eyes burning bright red, a stark contrast to their usual blue. "I told her about my sister…how she reminds me of her." Michael said softly, stroking his aching scar. The creature sat on the edge of the bed, covering its figure in shadow. "Does that mean you're finally dropping the whole emo stuff and giving up on your quest for vengeance?" The creature asked. Michael laughed. "Of course not, and I'm not emo. But I will have my revenge. I just hope I don't have to destroy her." Michael stared out his window, overlooking a shadowy alley where a purple butterfly had taken over a random young man and was turning him into Hawkmoth's newest servant. A perfect sparring partner.

"Since when did you start caring for Ladybug?" the creature asked, flying over to Michael's shoulder, revealing a small black bird with a red stripe running down its back. "Since around an hour ago. And Ladybug is an _obstacle_, not an enemy. If she decides to interfere with my plans, she will become one." Michael said, watching as the newest Akuma marveled at the massive cannons that had taken the place of his arms. The cannons seemed to be made of trash and Michael wondered why this guy had decided to choose shooting garbage as his power. Regardless, Michael quietly opened his window and slipped down, making his way behind the young man, who couldn't be older than 16 or 17.

The boy was muttering, something about global warming or something and Michael rolled his eyes as he strolled forward. The boy jumped as Michael emerged from the shadows, the unmistakable moth insignia coating the boy's eyes and proving his akuma status. "Who the hell are you? You dare to approach the "Trash Man"?!" The boy yelled, aiming his arm-cannons at Michael, who merely smiled at the dumb name.

"Feu, fan the flames." Michael said, a column of fire erupting from Michael's torso and engulfing his entire body, bathing the entire alley in light. The "Trash Man" fired two shots of garbage at the column, which did nothing. Suddenly, the column morphed into a circular rotating sphere, which shot a large fireball towards the akumatized boy, knocking him into the nearby wall and dazing him. When "Trash Man" had begun to regain his senses, a sharp pain erupted from his shoulder, as a large sword pierced his right shoulder, pinning him to the wall and rendering him helpless.

"W-what are you?" Trash Man asked, writhing in pain as Michael stepped forward, twisting the sword and causing the akumatized boy even more pain. Michael leaned in to expose his face, covered by a black helmet which was shaped like a Bird's head. "Fool, I am not a "what", but rather a "who", and that information would not save you from Death's embrace. But I will humor you I suppose." Michael said sinisterly, the helmet changing his voice to that of a dark and twisted monster. The boy's eyes widened as Michael flicked his wrist to expose a small crimson blade protruding from a hidden sheath.

"I am the dying gasps of the innocent. I am the fire that consumes civilizations. I am eternal. I am invincible." Michael raised the blade, its crimson steel glimmering as the night sky was pierced by a horrifying scream. The boy slumped to the side, blood pooling next to his dying body as a small purple moth fell to Michael's foot, which he promptly crushed beneath his boot.

The boy, wearing the purple mask of the Moth, weakly looked up and tried to say something. Michael grabbed him by the throat, forcing him to look him in the eyes, which burned crimson red beneath the black mask of the phoenix.

"My name is Millennium. And I have only one thing that I need to know from you Hawkmoth. If you value your life and the life of your son, you will answer me."

"_**Where. Is. Mayura?"**_


	3. Chapter 3

ML 3

_**Author's Note: Thank you for the surge in favorites and follows, keep them coming! Also, feel free to post reviews. I will try to get a chapter up every week or so. As far as the rating goes, keep in mind that I have very little idea what constitutes the difference between a T and M rating. As such, while most material will be solidly T, expect some M rated stuff. Most of it will be in the fights, but there will be light swearing and some serious heartbreak. Especially in this chapter. Enjoy!**_

Marinette was finally feeling like her old self again. She was smiling, interacting with her classmates and had finally stopped crying. Who knew it only took a week of dating Luka to learn that her heart was easily mendable. Luka truly was a saint. He spent as much time with Marinette as she wanted, let her rant, and was just a joy to be around. While part of her still longed for Adrien, she was content with being Luka's girlfriend. His music was heavenly and served as medicine for Marinette's state of mind. He was very talented with his guitar and would constantly practice with Marinette as his "Special Judge", as he put it anyways. It usually ended with her curled up on Luka's shoulder while he gently hummed and played his guitar.

It was in one of these sessions that Tikki began to squirm. At first, Marinette ignored her. After all, Tikki had been anxious for the past month or so, but never gave a good reason for her squirmish behavior. One day it was Hawkmoth's latest akuma, the next it was Tikki's paranoia over Michael. Speaking of Michael, he'd been absent for a few days of class with some kind of illness. When Marinette saw him yesterday at school, the first time he had been there since she got together with Luka, he looked awful. His scar looked extremely irritated and inflamed, and his face was pale. He also seemed really weak, as he nearly collapsed while exiting the classroom after lecture. While Michael assured Marinette that he was ok and that it was just remnants of his illness, something nagged at Marinette's mind.

By now, Tikki was about to explode out of Marinette's pocket and Marinette reluctantly gave Luka a kiss and explained that she needed to go home. Luka smiled, wished her a good night, and escorted her to the door. As soon as Luka had closed the door to his home, Marinette sprinted to the nearest alley and Tikki practically exploded from her pocket. "MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHANG, WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?!" Tikki exclaimed in a rage, surprising Marinette. "When have I not listened to you Tikki?" Marinette asked, frowning. Tikki flew to eye-level with Marinette and the look in her eyes was full of worry. "You haven't listened to me all week Marinette! I tell you to avoid Michael and you befriend him! You avoid Adrien and Chat Noir like they're the plague, and you constantly dismiss my anxiety over Hawkmoth!" Tikki was practically begging now, and Marinette was getting scared by the way her Kwami was behaving.

"Michael has been extremely helpful to me! He led me to Luka after all. And why should I bother with either Chat or Adrien?" Marinette asked. Tikki closed her eyes and turned away from Marinette. "Marinette, the Cat and the Bug are never supposed to be at odds with each other. It compromises the team. And I've told you, I don't trust Michael." Tikki sighed. Marinette was about to retort when suddenly, Tikki froze. Marinette suddenly felt hot, like she had suddenly stepped into a sauna. Just as suddenly as it came, the feeling went, leaving Marinette to slump against the nearby wall, her energy feeling drained.

"Marinette! Are you ok?" Tikki asked, fear lacing her voice. "I'm fine, but I think I'd better transform. Spots On!" Marinette exclaimed, transforming into her superhero alter-ego. With the transformation complete, it occurred to Marinette that she'd been neglecting her patrol duties, as the flow of Miraculous energy reminded her that it'd been a while since she had actually become Ladybug. Marinette twirled her yo-yo and leapt to the Eiffel Tower, where she could get a good vantage point.

Chat Noir was already there, looking around frantically. "Chat!" Ladybug called out, grabbing the cat's attention. "Ladybug, thank goodness you're here!" Chat said, his eyes showing an emotion he rarely displayed: Fear. "What's going on? Is an Akuma attacking?" Ladybug asked, looking past Chat and examining the Paris skyline for the standard explosion or general unrest that signaled an Akuma. "No. I was told to come here by THIS." Chat said, handing Ladybug a small piece of paper. It was a warning.

"_To Chat Noir, _

_I know who you are behind the mask. I must say, it surprised me to learn of your identity. I truly didn't expect YOU to be the one playing Superhero. Lucky for you, the days of dressing up and fighting pathetic excuses for enemies are over for you. Paris needs a true hero, not some child unwilling and unable to do what is necessary. Take this message to your Lovebug and give her my message. Meet me at the Eiffel Tower in one hour for your final instructions. Fail to heed this warning, and I will raze Paris to the ground, starting with the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. I know you are quite fond of that Marinette girl. I'm sure you heard about the college student who was murdered last week. Would be a shame if that happened again._

_See you soon kitten."_

Ladybug finished reading the note and immediately felt dread rise in her gut. Who was this guy? Could this really be the guy who was responsible for the murder of that poor young boy last week? The police had told them that it was standard criminal behavior and that there was no link to any Akuma activity, but this letter seemed to suggest that this Akuma was responsible and was on the loose.

"How much time has passed?" Ladybug asked. Before Chat could answer, a laugh echoed off the metal beams that supported the two heroes.

Looking up, Ladybug saw a mysterious figure standing on the very top of the tower, balancing precariously on the top. With the sun directly above him, the figure was shrouded in light and shadow, making it hard to see. Suddenly, the figure leapt off and leapt to their level, landing with enough force to send both Chat and Ladybug reeling, nearly losing their footing. The figure wore a large black cloak that obscured everything other than his face, which was covered by a black and red mask shaped like a bird that resembled a hawk or an eagle of some kind. The feathers were replaced by flames, giving the illusion that the man's head was a flaming bird…A Phoenix.

"Hello Ladybug. Chat Noir. I've been expecting you." The figure said, his voice deep and powerful, almost like it was the Devil himself. The figure smiled, and his crimson eyes burned as he stared at the two stunned teens. Ladybug stared at the masked man, her grip on her yo-yo tightening to the point where her knuckles turned white. "You murdered that innocent boy! Has Hawkmoth sent you to kill us?!" Chat shouted, raising his staff. The figure laughed, a dark and evil sound that sent shivers down Ladybug's spine.

"You fool. I am no weak Akuma bending to the whims and wishes of a pathetic old man." The figure laughed, confusing Ladybug. "Then, WHY?! Why murder an innocent young boy?" Ladybug demanded. The figure's smile faded as he glared at Ladybug. "You keep repeating that word like it means something. NOBODY is innocent. And besides, the kid was an Akuma, so I did you a favor." The figure said. Ladybug flung her yo-yo at the figure in a rage, wrapping around the figure and rendering him stuck to the ground in which he stood.

"He didn't CHOOSE to become an akuma! How could you?!" Ladybug shouted. The figure laughed again. "You choose to save those who are lost. You waste your energy. If you truly cared about defeating Hawkmoth, you would be thanking me for ridding you of one less enemy." The figure said, smiling evilly. Ladybug tightened the yo-yo, causing the figure to wince slightly. "Don't you dare try to justify your actions! You're going to pay for this!" Ladybug shouted, as Chat strolled up and pressed his staff into the figure's neck.

"So…you won't accept my help?" The figure asked, his smile turning into a disappointed scowl. "No chance buddy. I'm not feline your methods." Chat said, glaring daggers into the figure. The figure smiled. "I'd hoped you would say that." He said, as he pressed a small button on his glove, causing three small robots to fly up on either side of the tower. These robots were carrying 3 young adults, struggling to get free.

"ALYA! LUKA!" Ladybug shouted in shock, recognizing her best friend and boyfriend. "Kagami!" Chat shouted, his eyes going wide and filling with fear and rage. "RELEASE THEM!" Chat screamed, pressing his staff into the figure's neck with enough force to gasp for air. His smile never wavered. "Three hostages, two heroes. What a dilemma." The figure said gleefully. Ladybug stood, frozen in fear. "Please, let them go! We will do whatever you want, I beg you!" Ladybug shouted, throwing her free hand up in surrender. The figure's smile widened.

"First of all, release me from this annoying toy. And tell your pet to back off before his bad luck strikes again." The figure said. Ladybug glanced at Chat, who stared at her with pleading eyes. He shook his head, but Ladybug stared back with equally scared eyes, a sight that would haunt Chat for the rest of his life. He reluctantly lowered his staff and stepped back to stand next to Ladybug. Ladybug then tugged softly at the yo-yo, releasing the figure.

"There. Now, what do you want?" Ladybug asked coldly, constantly looking over to her friends who were dangling between life and death. Chat couldn't keep still, waiting to pounce if needed. The figure straightened his cloak as he smiled at the two teenage heroes. "Firstly, I should introduce myself. I am Millennium, the holder of the Phoenix Miraculous." The figure said. Ladybug and Chat Noir's eyes widened in shock. Since when had there been a Phoenix miraculous?!

Millennium stared at the two with glistening red eyes and smiled again. "I'm surprised Tikki hasn't told you about me Lovebug. We used to be such good friends." Millennium laughed as Ladybug reeled in shock. How did he know Tikki?! Chat Noir lost his patience, brandishing his staff. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Stop threating our friends and let them go! You have what you want!" Chat shouted in frustration. Millennium smile grew, revealing his white teeth.

"You don't have what I want, little kitty. Only Hawkmoth can give me that. But, you two can do something for me. And it isn't that hard, I assure you." Millennium laughed as Ladybug's heart sped out of control. "And what would that be, little birdy?" Chat taunted. Ladybug could see into the crimson eyes of Millennium and for a split second, she saw his thoughts and plans. She wanted to scream, to run, to beg Chat to run and get their friends NOW! It was too late.

"_**Choose."**_

Millennium laughed as he pressed another button on his other wrist, causing the three robots to short-circuit and plummet to the ground, carrying Alya, Kagami and Luka hurtling towards the cement ground below. "NO!" Ladybug and Chat screamed, as the leapt to save their falling friends. Chat quickly leapt for Kagami, grabbing her and quickly extending his staff to propel them onto a nearby roof and send them rolling across the hard ceilings, hurt but alive. Ladybug was closest to Alya, and grabbed her in mid-air, pulling her close to her body. She used her yo-yo to pull them into the center of the Eiffel Tower, where Ladybug dropped Alya sprawling across the iron floor. Alya let out a cry of pain as her leg buckled and snapped as she rolled to a stop mere feet from the edge.

Ladybug now had Luka lined up. It was an easy toss; one she had done hundreds of times. In her mind, she smiled. Millennium had underestimated her, and she was going to stick it to him by saving all three of their friends. She was a fool.

As the yo-yo extended outward towards Luka's falling figure, a line of pure heat shot past Ladybug's face. The line cut across the yo-yo and split it in two, sending one half towards Luka…and leaving Ladybug holding the other half. Luka desperately grabbed the broken yo-yo string, but it did no good. Ladybug could see Luka's eyes, those beautiful eyes that held such innocent kindness and joy, now filled with fear. Luka screamed as he plummeted to the earth, the string flailing desperately in the wind.

His scream was abruptly stopped by the ground, hitting with a loud thud that sent dust skywards. Ladybug's heart shattered, just like Luka's body. Ladybug grabbed the nearby iron sides of the Eiffel Tower and slid down as fast as she could. She hit the ground running, shoving aside horrified onlookers and journalists. She slid to a stop next to Luka's body. His left leg was bent the wrong way, and his right arm was broken in multiple places. Blood pooled gently underneath him, as Ladybug pulled him into her lap.

"Please Luka, open your eyes. PLEASE!" Ladybug screamed, pleading with Luka to be ok. She couldn't lose him. Not after everything he had done for her. She pressed her ear to his chest, only to hear the horrifying sound of silence. Ladybug could feel Luka's ribs, broken and pressing against his chest. Ladybug desperately began CPR, pushing on his broken chest and pressing her lips to his, trying to breathe life into her beloved Luka. It did no good. No matter how much she tried, she was destined to be alone. To lose.

Ladybug, the hero of Paris, cried out in despair, a cry that would've made even Hawkmoth's heart drop. Ladybug clutched Luka's body to her, crying her eyes out and screaming in pain. Chat had made his way down to the scene, and slowly approached, his eyes already full of tears. Luka had been his friend, and he didn't deserve this. Why did he always have to get HURT?!

Chat tried to put his hand on Ladybug's shoulder, but she let out an animalistic shout of rage and swung her free arm at him. "NO!" Ladybug cried, her eyes red with tears and rage. Alya and Kagami now came running up, both crying as soon as they saw Luka's body. Eventually, a team of medics arrived and asked for the body. Ladybug didn't want to let him go, but Chat reluctantly pulled her away, allowing them to take Luka away.

Chat eventually heard the sound of his ring and Ladybug's earrings and grabbed her and flung them away to a nearby rooftop, away from any prying eyes. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ladybug screamed as she pounded Chat's chest with punches. Chat winced, but didn't let go, his tears flowing freely now. Chat and Ladybug stood crying on an abandoned rooftop as their miraculouses beeped.

"Bugaboo? Y-your time…" Chat said softly. Ladybug clung to his arms, not letting go. "I don't care anymore Chat. I can't be alone anymore. Please…don't leave me." Ladybug whispered, tears flowing down her face. Chat's eyes widened, as he realized that she was willing to reveal her identity now. This was all wrong. It couldn't happen like this. Chat wanted to run, to maintain their secret for a better moment, but his legs failed him.

A green and pink light lit up the roof as Adrien and Marinette now stood, clutching each other in the shadows of the roof. The sun set behind them, but there was no romance in the air. Marinette met Adrien's eyes and the realization hit her, breaking what little resolve she had left. Marinette sobbed as Adrien clenched her tightly, breaking down in each other's arms. Their combined sobs filled the Paris air, as others joined in as the news spread.

Luka Couffaine was dead.

A masked man stood on a nearby rooftop, observing the two teens sobbing in each other's arms. He hadn't wanted to kill Luka, but a point needed to be made and a message sent. Millennium wasn't here to play games or to engage in teen drama. He had one goal in mind: Find Mayura and kill her. She would finally pay for the pain she had brought him. "Douse the flames." Millennium whispered as his armor fell away to reveal Michael, standing in his usual attire. Michael sat down on the rooftop's edge, watching Marinette sob into Adrien's chest.

He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but if Ladybug and Chat Noir were going to take him seriously, then this needed to be done. They would never condone murder; it wasn't in their nature. But Michael knew what costs needed to be paid for his revenge to be made a reality, and Luka's death was another step.

"I'm sorry Mari, I truly am. But I have my own priorities to take care of." Michael stood as wind blew behind him, the setting sun casting a phoenix shaped shadow across the ground. "You should've joined me. Now, you will watch as I take my vengeance. I will kill Mayura. And I don't care if I have to burn down Paris to do it."


	4. Chapter 4

ML 4

_**Author's Note: So, I just finished Chat Blanc and holy crap that was an emotional roller coaster. I'm still irritated AF about Loveater and Miracle Queen, but at least this was a good episode…sort-of. Hopefully Felix solves all loose ends so that this season isn't a total downer. Enjoy this next chapter, because I promise this will be an emotional ride. -KAW021197**_

___Luka Couffaine is dead._ This is Marinette's reality. Just as her heart had finished being mended, it had to be shattered again. As if things couldn't be anymore depressing and heart-rending, Marinette was now being forced to confront another reality: Adrien was Chat Noir. And he had rejected her on two fronts: As Chat and as Adrien.

Marinette stood there, sobbing her heart out in Adrien's arms on an isolated rooftop. Adrien had tried to be brave and stop his own tears, but he was a failure by nature. He had rejected Marinette in favor of Kagami, and by extension he had rejected his Lady. He had failed to give her the love she deserved, and now he had failed to protect the one person who could. So, Adrien gave up on trying to be strong and failed again: His tears flowed freely from his cheeks as the sun slowly set. Neither Adrien nor Marinette noticed the Phoenix shadow that slowly embraced them, as darkness fell across Paris.

_**1 Week Later**_

Marinette's alarm went off again. And again, she tossed her pillow at it and knocked it off her dresser. This time, the alarm didn't turn off and continued to blare at an increasing frequency. Marinette didn't budge, curling up into her blanket and squeezing her eyes shut, praying that the world would just stop and leave her alone. No tears came, as she had none left to give and they wouldn't ease her pain.

The alarm suddenly went silent, as the loud blaring was replaced by gentle footsteps. Someone then sat down as gently as possible and pulled back the blanket covering Marinette's tear-stained and sleep-deprived face. Sabine, Marinette's mother, stared at her daughter with utter sadness. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Do you want anything to eat?" Sabine asked softly, gently stroking Marinette's messy hair. Marinette shook her head no, and tried to pull her blanket back up, only to be stopped by Sabine. "You have to go to school honey. You've already missed a week of classes." Sabine said, holding the blanket hostage. Marinette eyed her mother, practically begging her not to send her to school, but Sabine was as firm as she was understanding.

Marinette's father, Tom, gave her a soft hug before she left, kissing her gently on the forehead. "You know we love you, right?" Tom asked. Marinette nodded, her eyes staring blankly at her feet before walking out the door. Marinette made her way towards the school but stopped once the school came into view. Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's bag and gave Marinette a solemn look. Marinette darted into a nearby alley and promptly collapsed against the wall, tears threatening to begin streaming down her face once again.

Tikki flew up to meet Marinette face-to-face as Marinette squeezed her eyes closed in an attempt to stop the tears. "I can't do this Tikki! I can't go back there!" Marinette cried, her hands covering her face as her tears finally broke through and began flowing down her cheeks. Tikki gave Marinette as good of a hug as her tiny body would allow, but it hardly did anything to ease Marinette's pain. "I'm here Marinette. No one could blame you for not wanting to go back." Tikki said. Marinette sat there for the longest 5 minutes in human history before the tears relented and she could think clearly again.

Marinette put on her bravest face possible and walked into the school and into Madame Bustier's classroom. As soon as she entered, she noticed several things: Everyone looked like hell. Rose looked almost as bad as Marinette did, with her eyes bloodshot from crying. Chloe had about 10 pounds of make-up on, but it still failed to cover the faint tear stains that coated her cheeks. Nino and Alya both looked tired and worn-out, practically laying against each other for support. But most importantly, Adrien was missing.

As Marinette took her seat, Alya got up and immediately embraced Marinette, squeezing her so tightly that Marinette worried that her eyeballs would pop-out. "We missed you girl. I'm so glad you're back." Alya whispered as Marinette felt fresh tears stain her jacket. Marinette returned the embrace before Mrs. Bustier cleared her throat. "I am truly sorry for ruining your moment with your friends Marinette, but we do need to continue this lesson." Bustier said, her voice cracking. Marinette nodded and finally sat down. As Bustier began her lecture, Marinette leaned into Nino and Ayla.

"Where's Adrien?" Marinette whispered, as Alya stiffened. Alya glanced at Nino before he spoke. "Adrien…dropped out of school. His father is forcing him to homeschool from now on." Nino said quietly, his eyes staring down at the wood floor. Marinette's heart shattered again. Adrien hadn't bothered showing up for patrols over the past week, and Marinette couldn't blame him. They only really went out when Akuma popped up, but there had only been one that week. At least, one that Millennium hadn't killed before Marinette and Adrien arrived. However, that Akuma had been badly beaten and left for dead. Marinette had quickly de-evilized him and cast her Miraculous Ladybug, healing the worst of the girl's injuries.

Marinette felt her face heat up with rage, thinking about the new masked villain terrorizing her city. He had murdered her boyfriend, cost her Adrien, and was still managing to find new ways to ruin her life. And she was fed up. If Millennium wanted a fight, she would give him a war.

As soon as class ended, Marinette stormed off towards the alley to transform when she bumped into a boy walking out of said alley. Marinette quickly looked up to apologize when she realized that it was Michael. Marinette realized that he hadn't been at class and she saw why: Michael wore the same outfit he had worn the last time she saw him, and it stunk terribly. His pants were stained, and he wore a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes, which did nothing to hide the obvious tears that had been flowing down his face.

Michael quietly apologized and walked away as quickly as he could, leaving Marinette stunned into silence. Tikki shifted in Marinette's bag and Marinette quickly transformed, not wanting to hear her Kwami's comments on Michael. Whether she liked Michael or not, he was the closest thing to a friend she had apart from Alya, especially now that Adrien was…absent. Marinette's transformation finished, and she quickly contacted Alya and told her to meet her as soon as possible. Within the hour, Alya stood before Ladybug, who told her to begin a live broadcast on the Ladyblog.

_"Attention citizens of Paris, you know who I am. And you all know how I failed everyone in this city when I failed to…save a young boy named Luka Couffaine. And you all know who is responsible: The masked vigilante calling himself Millennium. He has terrorized this city and murdered its people, giving rising strength to the likes of Hawkmoth and others who might seek to hurt us. Well, I intend to rectify my failure. So, Millennium, I speak now directly to you: Meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower at 7 PM tonight, the same place where you murdered an innocent Parisian and made yourself my enemy. Why should you go? Because I will find you either way, and this will give you the best advantage you can hope for." _

Ladybug's monologue was interrupted by static, and a laugh engulfed Alya's room as Millennium's voice boomed over the airwaves. "My dear Lovebug, what gives you the idea that I'd refuse to meet with you? Do you think that I'm callous enough to refuse meeting such a beautiful young lady such as yourself?" Millennium laughed, his flirty remark reminding Ladybug of Chat. "You might reconsider when you learn why I want to meet with you, murderer!" Ladybug shouted; her fists clenched.

"You wound me with your accusation Lovebug! I've murdered no one." Millennium said, his voice feigning hurt. "Have you forgotten how you threw Luka to his death and cut my yo-yo to prevent me from saving him?!" Ladybug screamed, her rage rising. Millennium laughed. "Guilty as charged Mon Cheri. But it got your attention, did it not?" Millennium said, laughing as he did. Ladybug snapped. "THIS IS NO JOKE YOU MONSTER! MEET ME AT THE TOWER AND FACE YOUR DOOM!" Ladybug shouted, as she glared at Alya's camera before flying out to the Eiffel Tower in a rage.

Ladybug stood on the tower sometime later, her fists shaking in rage as tears again threatened to pour down her face. Suddenly, a loud bang erupted from behind her as she whirled around, her yo-yo ready to fight. "Easy M'lady. It's just me." Chat said, as he held his hands up in mock surrender. Ladybug exhaled as she put her yo-yo away.

"What are you doing here Adrien?" Ladybug asked, glaring at Chat. Chat walked over to Ladybug and stared at her deep blue eyes for a bit before kneeling in front of her. "Mari…I am so sorry. This is my fault." Chat said softly, his head down in shame. " I should've done something, ANYTHING! I failed you, Luka, my father, my f-…" Chat was cut off by Ladybug's crushing hug, as she squeezed him as tightly as she could. "You are NOT a failure Chat Noir! You are my best friend and the greatest partner I could've ever asked for." Ladybug said, holding Chat as tightly as possible. Chat leaned back and stared into Ladybug's eyes, who stared back. They leaned together and pressed their foreheads together in an intimate embrace. One that was broken by someone clearing their throat above the two heroes.

Millennium stood atop the Eiffel Tower's crested top, staring down at the two young heroes with a pained scowl on his face. He quickly flipped down to their level and landed on his feet, startling Ladybug and Chat. "Good Evening Mon Cheri, Chat Noir. You were expecting me?" Millennium asked, his voice far more menacing than he had been during their previous encounter. Ladybug wasn't intimidated at all, as she began twirling her yo-yo in preparation to strike, as Chat began brandishing his staff.

Millennium glared at the two as he stood his ground. "You want blood. I understand that, and you are right to want me dead." Millennium said, his voice low and dangerous. "We want you to face justice. We don't want to kill you." Chat said, pointing his staff at Millennium. "Speak for yourself." Ladybug muttered as her yo-yo made a buzzing noise that filled her ears. Millennium said nothing as he walked towards them, his arms down by his side. Before he got any closer, Chat stepped forward and pressed the end of his staff into Millennium's chest. "You will go no further. Now, surrender." Chat growled, pressing the staff into Millennium's chest with more force. Millennium barely seemed to notice, as he stepped back.

Suddenly, he threw his arm back and tossed a small ball into the ground, releasing a cloud of smoke. Ladybug and Chat tried to cover their mouths, but Millennium delivered a swift punch to Ladybug's gut, causing her to gasp and double over. As she caught her breath, she inhaled the gas and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as darkness flooded her vision. "LADYBUG!" Chat shouted in fury, swinging wildly at Millennium. However, Millennium easily avoided his strikes and Chat began to succumb to the poison gas, his strikes slowing to a halt as he collapsed.

Marinette woke up in a dark and spacious room, filled with broken furniture and rubble. As Marinette shook her head, trying to clear the poison out of her vision, she spotted Adrien. He had de-transformed and his ring was missing. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned, glancing around before spotting Marinette. She had also de-transformed and was missing her earrings. Suddenly, Adrien's eyes widened as he noticed something behind Marinette. Marinette looked behind her to see a small bird staring back at her with blood red eyes.

"Sleep well?" The bird cackled as Marinette let out a scream and crawled backwards towards Adrien, who grabbed her and tried to protect her as best he could. "What are you?!" Marinette shouted. The bird cackled again and hopped forward to reside at their feet. "What, don't recognize a Kwami?" The bird said. "Enough Feu. They are guests and we will treat them properly." A voice called from the darkness.

Feu flew into a nearby shadow to reside on someone's arm, which was stretched out for him. "Apologies master, just wanted to have some fun with our guests." Feu laughed. The figure sighed, and stroked Feu's head gently. Marinette tried to see through the shadow, but all she could make out were glowing red eyes. "Millennium! Where have you taken us!" Adrien shouted, his grip on Marinette tightening. Millennium laughed, although it sounded very empty, like there was no amusement at all. "Is that anyway to address a friend, Adrien? Or do you prefer Chat Noir?" Millennium asked, as Adrien's face paled. Millennium stepped out from the shadows and Marinette immediately knew who it was. After all, it was the scar that defined him.

"MICHAEL?!" Marinette cried, her heart breaking for what had to be the 100th time this week. Michael's eyes flared crimson red as he glared at her. "Never call me that again. There's no need for such a pathetic name in my life." Michael growled. Marinette's eyes filled with tears as she tore from Adrien's grip and charged at Michael. "YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU?! LUKA TRUSTED YOU! HE WAS YOUR FRIEND AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Marinette screamed, throwing a haymaker at Michael, who made no effort to avoid it. It landed right on Michael's cheek with enough force to create an audible cracking sound, only for Michael to simply rub his cheek in indifference.

Marinette reared back to throw another punch, but a blast of heat pushed her back, causing her to stumble into Adrien's arms and sending them tumbling over. "MY NAME IS NOT MICHAEL!" Michael shouted, his arm returning to his side. Michael closed his eyes as he touched his scar, which also seemed to be glowing bright red. Marinette tried to run back at Michael, but Adrien restrained her. "Who are you then? And why did you kill Luka?!" Adrien shouted.

Michael closed his eyes. "My name…my real name is Alexander Sancoeur, or just Alex. I am the son of Ajax Sancoeur. I came to France to find my mother, Nathalie." Alex said the last part softly, but Adrien and Marinette still heard it. Adrien's eyes widened. "But…Nathalie is my father's assistant! How could she…when….how is this possible?" Adrien stuttered, stunned by the revelation. Alex glared at Adrien.

"Where is she?" Alex asked, his voice dangerously low. Adrien's stunned expression vanished as he glared back at Alex. "I will never tell you. I'm not going to let you kill another innocent person." Adrien declared. Alex shook his head in disgust. "Believe me, she is FAR from innocent. You know nothing of what she has done to me…and my family." Alex said, his eyes dropping to the floor.

Marinette stood up and stared at Alex. "Why reveal yourself? And why did you kill Luka? He was your friend!" Marinette demanded, her fists clenching and shaking. Alex averted his gaze again. "I-I had no choice. He…" Alex's voice shook and then stopped entirely as he tried to calm himself. Suddenly, Feu spoke up. "My master….has had some difficulties with trusting others since he lost his sister." Feu stopped briefly before glancing at Alex, who seemed uncomfortable with his sister being brought up. "My master thought that Luka might understand, that he could help…but Luka didn't want to help. He reacted very angrily when my master confessed everything to him." Feu said, stopping to ruffle his feathers slightly.

Alex stroked Feu and looked at Marinette and Adrien, who were practically frozen in place. "He threatened to turn me over to you. To warn you of who I really was. I had to act, even if it destroyed me to do so. So, I kidnapped Alya and Kagami to occupy you two while I dealt with Luka. I certainly didn't think you would be able to save him in time, but you are certainly talented." Alex finished.

Marinette was seething now. "You killed your best friend to save your own skin?! And for what?! A shot at killing your own mother?! What kind of son kills his own…" Marinette ranted before Feu interrupted. "Ladybug, his mother is responsible for the death of Ajax and young Vivienne." Feu said, causing Alex to snap his head around and glare daggers into his Kwami. "Feu, that is Enough!" Alex snapped.

Alex sighed and returned his gaze to Adrien and Marinette. Suddenly, the room was filled with red and blue lights. Alex rolled his eyes. "Gotta love the French police." Alex muttered. "Feu, fan the flames!" Alex said, as his kwami was sucked into a small cross on Alex's chest. Flames erupted from Alex's chest as he was encased in his armor, his eyes glowing crimson red and the cross melting away to form a "M" shape.

Alex then placed his hand on a small pedestal that stood next to him, and it glowed bright red, revealing Adrien's ring and Marinette's earrings. Tikki and Plagg both emerged and carried the two miraculouses over to Adrien and Marinette, although Tikki glared at Millennium as she flew by him. "I'd get going you two, before the police see you." Millennium said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Marinette cried, causing Millennium to stop. "Why did you take us here? And why did you tell us all of this?" Marinette asked angrily. Millennium glanced over his shoulder, staring at Marinette with curiosity. "Because I am willing to make a deal, and you need to know you can trust me. I want Nathalie Sancoeur dead, that is ALL I want, but I will do anything to do that." Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other before transforming.

"What do you want?" Chat asked. Millennium smiled. "You will make an announcement tomorrow saying that Millennium was defeated in combat but fled the city. Then, you will lure out Nathalie. I don't care how you do it, but she needs to be at the Arc de Triomphe by this Sunday at Noon. If you agree to do this, I will vanish. You will be free to continue hunting Hawkmoth as you see fit and will never have to deal with me again." Millennium said, his eyes burning holes in Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"And if we refuse?" Ladybug growled. Millennium smile grew. "Well, then I can reveal your secret to the world. I'm sure your friend Alya would give her arm to know who you two really are." Millennium said. Ladybug crossed her arms and glared at Millennium. "You murdered Luka and now you want to work together and kill a woman who has done nothing to us? No. You can find this woman on your own _Alex_." Ladybug said, as she prepared to leave. However, Millennium's laugh stopped her. "Then I will burn Paris to the ground. If Nathalie Sancoeur is not at the Arc de Triomphe by Noon on Sunday, your precious city and all you love will be destroyed, starting with your parent's bakery and your father's mansion." Millennium laughed as Ladybug and Chat Noir stared at him in horror.

"Y-you would not dare!" Ladybug exclaimed, but her fear betrayed her as her voice broke. Millennium simply smiled at the heroine. "Try me, if you dare." Millennium said softly, his voice low and dangerous. Chat then stepped forward and stared at Millennium in the eye, drawing his attention. "I have a counter-offer." Chat said, his voice firm. He knew a thing or two about negotiating, since his father was a very successful businessman. "Oh? And what would that be, _Adrien_?" Millennium asked, amused at the sudden confidence in the young hero.

"Simple. We both want justice. You say your mother needs to pay for her crimes, and you must pay for yours. As the Guardians of Paris, that job falls to us. So, here is my proposal: We will bring Nathalie to you when you have asked, and we will TALK with her before we do anything. If she is guilty as you claim, she's yours to deal with." Chat said. Millennium's expression hardened. "Chat, we can't just-" Ladybug interrupted before Chat shot her a worried glance. That confidence had vanished, and his eyes practically begged her to stop. She glared at him but held her tongue.

"Is that all?" Millennium asked, annoyed. Chat returned his gaze to Millennium and put his confident face back on. "You won't attack anymore Akuma, or anyone else, before Sunday. That will be OUR job. And when this is over, no matter how this goes down, you turn yourself in." Chat finished, glaring daggers into Millennium's eyes, fire-red meeting forest-green. Millennium pondered for a moment, considering the offer. He inhaled deeply, and as he exhaled, his legs began turning to ash. It swirled around and began dissolving his body and being swept away into the wind. As his face began to disintegrate, one word left his lips. _"Deal."_ Millennium whispered as his entire body vanished and the ash that replaced him swept past Chat and Ladybug in a gust of wind, propelling Millennium through the broken windows and out into the Paris night.

Ladybug and Chat quickly remembered the police, who were trying to get through the busted door, and followed Millennium's example. They leapt out the broken window and onto the roof of a nearby house, where they turned to see where Millennium had taken them. In front of them were the charred remains of Notre Dame cathedral, now surrounded by multiple police cars. Ladybug and Chat Noir gave the old building a solemn look and then leapt away, fleeing to Marinette's bakery.

When they arrived, Marinette de-transformed and turned to look at Chat. "Chat…Adrien…I'm sorry about dragging you into this. I never should've challenged Millennium to a fight." Marinette said, staring at the ground in shame. "It's ok princess. It's not your fault." Chat said softly. Marinette and Chat inched closer together, as they were now face-to-face. Suddenly, Marinette turned away. "I'm sorry Chaton. I-I…" Marinette couldn't find the words, but Chat nodded in understanding. "I should go…it's late. Sleep well princess." Chat said as he prepared to leave.

Marinette was conflicted. She had fallen in love with Luka, and she had never lost her love for Adrien. Now, she knew that Adrien and Chat were the same person and she didn't want to abandon Luka so soon after his…passing. Suddenly, Marinette felt a slight breeze and time seemed to stop for a moment. She looked up to see a shadow on her wall, looking back at her. She should have been terrified, but Marinette felt…safe. A voice on the breeze then spoke to her, whispering in her ear…a voice she hadn't heard since the battle on the tower.

"_It's ok Mari. Let go."_

A tear left Marinette's cheek as she felt Luka leave. It was a last goodbye, and one she needed. She smiled and touched her heart.

"Wait!" Chat felt a hand tug at his artificial tail, and he stumbled backwards, nearly falling on his backside. He turned to see Marinette pull him close and press her lips into his. He was stunned, but slowly reciprocated and pulled her in as close as he could. The two kissed under the Paris moon, as all of their trauma and worries seemed to ebb away into the night sky. Chat eventually would de-transform, but he didn't care. He was with his princess…his lady. And for once in his life, Adrien felt something he hadn't felt in a while: Love.

Unfortunately, they weren't alone. For on a nearby balcony sat a small purple butterfly, watching the two lovebirds. Hawkmoth was furious at first. His own son was Chat Noir, one of his greatest enemies?! How could Adrien betray him like this? Eventually, Hawkmoth calmed down and eventually began to smile. The death of Luka Couffaine had provided enough energy for several powerful akuma, but none of them were able to survive against the wrath of this "Millennium" person. However, if a certain blue-haired girl were to meet an unfortunate end… Gabriel Agreste knew what he needed to do. "Nathalie, are you willing to do what must be done?" Gabriel asked the woman behind him. Nathalie smiled at Gabriel. "Of course, Gabriel." Gabriel smiled as he watched his son kiss his newfound lover. He would soon punish him greatly for this.


	5. Chapter 5

ML 5

"_You failed me."_

Alex awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he couldn't seem to stop them. Gritting his teeth, Alex slowed his breathing as best he could. This wasn't the first time he had replayed his family's demise in his sleep. Alex glanced down to see his right hand clenching his blanket so tightly that his knuckles had turned pale. Forcing his hand to relinquish its hold, Alex stood up and walked over to his window. Below him was the alley that he had killed his akuma in, and in front of him were city lights that illuminated the night sky. Memories flashed in the lights, as Alex stared out into the Paris skyline.

"Again?" A voice whispered next to Alex's ear. He hadn't noticed his kwami on his shoulder but paid him little attention. Alex did not answer Feu's question as he continued to stare out into the night. Feu sighed and nuzzled his face into the crook of Alex's neck. "You don't need to do this master. Maybe it'd be better to just…forget what happened. To move on." Feu said softly. Alex did not speak but closed his eyes as his memories returned with the roar of a towering inferno.

Fire had engulfed the house. A beam that had supported the house was now pinning Alex to the ground and burning his hip. Despite the pain, Alex did not scream. His voice had long since abandoned him, and he could do nothing but watch as the fire consumed the body of his father. Despite his hard nature, Alex loved his father. Now, his father disintegrated into a pile of charred remains, his bones cackling in the flames. A woman's voice could be heard over the roaring flames, but Alex couldn't make out what was being said. As the woman turned to the trapped teenager, Alex only heard one word leave her lips.

_**Mayura.**_

His own mother, the woman who brought him into the world, was now the one who was ending his life. She had walked in and stabbed his father without a hint of remorse and then flung him into the beam supporting the house, cracking it into splinters and sending the house crumbling to the floor. A broken gas pipe had ignited the blaze and now, Alex stared into the eyes of his mother. She stared back, her eyes blazing with fury and flame. As she turned to leave, Alex caught a glimpse of his sister. Vivienne. The poor girl, paralyzed from the waist down since she was a baby girl, had crawled from the wreckage of her room and laid before Mayura, her eyes pleading for help as she stared at her fallen brother.

Mayura stopped to look at her, as if pondering her existence. It was no secret that his mother, Nathalie, had hated Vivienne since birth. She was living proof of her father's disloyalty. Despite being half-siblings by blood, Alex loved Vivienne more than anything else. She was everything he wasn't: Kind, compassionate, patient, gentle. She was his alter-ego, his partner.

_His sister_.

Mayura cut her down without a second thought, sending a knife shaped like a bird feather straight through her chest. Alex, trapped by a fallen timber, watched as his beloved sister bled out mere feet from his outstretched hand. As Nathalie left the burning house, Alex gathered all of his strength in a massive cry of pain and anger, an animalistic cry that echoed across time and space. The house creaked and moaned as all of Alex's energy left his body. With a final breath, the smoldering roof collapsed, burying Alex with the shattered remnants of his former life.

Alex's hand gently touched his scarred eye. Rescue crews had dragged his broken body from the wreckage of his house and fixed him up as best they could. But Alex knew that there was no fixing what had happened, his new scar providing an eternal reminder of what he had lost. What Mayura had STOLEN from him. Alex opened his eyes, now blazing red like the fire that had consumed his life. It had been ironic that his chosen Kwami, given to him by a group of strange old men who had traveled to Alex's hometown a few months after the incident, was a God of Power and Rebirth, a Phoenix. It was they who told him that Nathalie, who now called herself Mayura and possessed the Peacock miraculous, was in Paris working for Hawkmoth. After training with these men for a few weeks, Alex had boarded a plane for the French capital and bought a small apartment with the money from his Father's life-insurance. What was left over became the three robots that helped Alex murder Luka.

Now, he was only a few minutes from achieving his revenge. Time had flown by, and Alex found himself transformed above the city, staring down at a limo that carried Adrien Agreste and his mother. She didn't have the Peacock miraculous as far as Alex knew, so this would be easy. Alex leapt to the ground and hid beneath a shaded section of the Arc of Triumph, out of sight but within earshot. He heard the buzzing of Ladybug's yo-yo and Alex dropped his transformation, turning from Millennium to Alex one more time. With a breath, he remembered Feu's comment about ending his crusade. The fire in his belly filled his eyes as he chuckled. "No, not until I have what I seek. Not until Mayura pays."

"What is the meaning of this Ladybug? I am very busy and do not have time for games." Nathalie asked, her voice sounding tired and worn down, like she had been sick and only recently recovered. "I am sorry Ms. Sancoeur, but we needed you here. Someone wants to speak to you." Ladybug's cheerful voice sounded out, sounding nervous. "Who would that be, and why here of all places?" Nathalie asked, her voice becoming agitated.

"Because my final victory ought to be where such victories are honored in this lovely city." Alex said, his voice booming as he emerged from the shadows. He smiled as Nathalie's face turned from annoyed to absolutely horrified, as she took a step back in fear, her hand covering her mouth in shock. Revenge truly was sweet.

"_Bonjour Maman, ton fils bein-aime est revenu chez toi. "_

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took a while, but finals are crazy. Hope you liked it! If you like the story, follow, subscribe, and tell your friends!**_

_**Translation for the final line: "Hello Mother, your beloved son has returned to you." **_


	6. Chapter 6

ML 6

Alex stood there, his black leather jacket wrapped closely around his chest, concealing his Miraculous from view. His eyes burned with hatred as he glared at the two heroes standing in front of his mother. Despite their agreement the previous night, Alex had his doubts as to whether Chat Noir and Ladybug would keep their word. After all, they didn't seem like the type of "heroes" willing to forsake moral judgements in pursuit of justice. Also, being the murderer of Ladybug's late boyfriend meant that she was more likely than not to double cross him at the first opportunity. Still, this was a risk he had to take. "For Vivienne." Alex thought as he turned his attention to his mother, who had been stunned into silence. Her eyes bulged, her mouth stood agape and she kept inhaling rapidly, as if she had been punched in the gut and was struggling to breath.

Alex opened his arms, as if to hug his mother. He smiled, which caused Nathalie to recoil slightly. "Is this anyway to greet your son after being away for so long? Have you forgotten all of the times we cuddled under the stars with Viv and Father?" Alex asked, his head cocking to the side somewhat, like a falcon examining potential prey. Nathalie's expression quickly turned from shock to anger as she corrected her eyeglasses and glared back at her son. "I am afraid that you have mistaken me …" Nathalie began before Alex loudly interrupted. "Don't you dare try to weasel your way out of this one, _mother_. You have escaped me for the last time, and you will finally pay for your crimes." Alex growled, and his blue eyes briefly flashed with fury before he seemed to relax.

Ladybug then faced the secretary, who now glared at Ladybug with mistrust. "Alex has told us a… rather disturbing story about your past. We would like to ask you some questions." Ladybug said confidently, glaring back at Alex. "And why should I answer anything? You are many things Ladybug, but a cop is not one of them." Nathalie said sharply, causing Chat to fidget slightly, his tail twitching in anxiety. Alex then walked up to face Nathalie, standing beside Ladybug, who eyed him with a look that would kill.

"You WILL answer my questions, or I will take your silence as an admission of guilt. And you REALLY don't want to come off as guilty, not that you will have a choice." Alex said, grinning in confidence. "First: You always hated my sister Vivienne because she represented my father's infidelity. Do you deny this?" Alex asked, his eyes burning holes in Nathalie. Nathalie glared back with every bit of resentment she could muster as she answered. "I did not hate Vivienne as a person, but she was everything wrong with my marriage. I couldn't be in the same room as her without being reminded of your bastard father and his revolting antics." Nathalie finished with such venom that Ladybug recoiled slightly. She had never heard anyone speak about a child like that, and it shocked her.

Alex's grin vanished and he continued with anger slowly creeping into his voice. "Five years ago, you left the house for a period of one week, saying that it was for a business trip. Yet you packed no business clothes and you were gone for almost a month. You never left for a business trip. Do you deny this?" Nathalie chuckled as she averted her gaze to glance towards the limo, she had arrived in. The Gorilla stood by, in case he needed to step in, and Alex knew that he would be a sizable problem if a fight broke out, yet he was not backing down now. "All these years and you are still the same ignorant child as when I last saw you. Of course, I lied. Do you really believe your pig of a father would've allowed me to leave if I told him where I was really going?" Nathalie laughed as Alex's expression quickly turned to one of rage.

"Where did you go?" Chat Noir asked, stepping in and getting in between Alex and Nathalie. Nathalie glared at Chat Noir in disgust. "That is none of your business, and you would do well to remember who I work for." Nathalie snapped and Alex erupted in fury. "YOU WENT TO GABRIEL AGRESTE, DIDN'T YOU?!" Alex roared as Ladybug shoved Alex back as he lunged at Nathalie, who stood her ground. Nathalie simply smiled and shrugged. Ladybug began to feel heat emanate from Alex and she knew this was going south quickly.

"I think we've heard enough. We will escort you home and we can…" Ladybug began before being silenced by Alex interrupting her. "I have one last accusation." Alex glared at Nathalie as she gave him an indifferent stare. "When you returned from this "business trip", you had changed. You opened the door, and as my father went to embrace you, you did the unthinkable." Alex stopped, his head dropping to the floor as his hands clenched into fists and began to tremble. "You murdered my father, YOUR HUSBAND!" Alex said softly, his voice shaking as tears began to roll down his face. "Excuse me?!" Nathalie reacted in shock, her hand covering her heart in surprise. Alex's head snapped up to reveal his eyes glowing. Gone were the baby blues that had entranced Marinette when they met, replaced by a horrid crimson red. The heat was now radiating from Alex, orange waves pulsing off his body. "You murdered my father. Then, you set upon me. You threw me into the side of the house! You set fire to the mansion! And…and….AND YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Alex roared as he glared at Nathalie, who was giving Lila a run for her money with a shocked and horrified expression. Then Alex whispered. "Do you deny it?"

Nathalie stood there, stunned. For a moment, everything stood still. Chat and Ladybug glanced at each other. Then, they flinched as a strange sound emanated from Nathalie: laughter. Alex seemed surprised as Nathalie roared with laughter, his gaze wandering to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Then Nathalie spoke, gasping for breath. "Oh, oh that is such a funny story! A false one, but very entertaining." Nathalie straightened up and smiled sweetly at Alex. Alex's eyes bulged in fury as Nathalie continued.

"I returned to find our house engulfed in flames. I had been discussing a job with Mr. Agreste for some time and had begun a one-month internship as his secretary, a role that I now perform on a full-time basis. I had hoped that his connections could bring our family into a more stable financial situation due to Vivienne's condition, one that cost us a fortune to treat. However, when I entered the house, Vivienne and Ajax were already dead and I couldn't find you. I had to escape the flames before the house collapsed." Nathalie finished as Alex stood in stunned silence, staring at his mother in shock and anger. He KNEW this was a lie. She had SEEN him in the rubble! He SAW her kill his father and sister!

"LIAR!" Alex roared. Nathalie simply shrugged. "I told you the truth, as painful as it is to talk about. I am more curious about what YOU were doing before I arrived." Alex's eyes bulged in shock as his mother's accusation hit him like a truck. "H-how…How DARE you?!" Alex shouted, his fists shaking so badly that they hit his thighs and probably left some nasty bruises. Nathalie then turned to Chat and Ladybug. "Chat Noir, Ladybug…I am by no means a perfect woman. I have made countless mistakes in my life and I have failed my husband and son. Yet I did not, nor would I ever kill my husband or half-daughter, despite my dislike for both. And if you doubt me, then ask yourselves this: Who do you trust? A violent vigilante that probably had something to do with his family's death and who DID kill an innocent young man in cold blood? Or a secretary who has spent countless hours in the public eye and who has always served Mr. Agreste, his son, and the community with honor and dignity?"

Nathalie finished as Ladybug and Chat Noir stood in silence. Alex wanted to say something. He KNEW Nathalie was lying. Yet, he realized with horror that the truth didn't matter. He had seen to that by killing Luka. By murdering an innocent child, he had rid himself of all credibility in the eyes of Paris and the two heroes. It didn't matter how much evidence, hard or circumstantial, he presented, Ladybug and Chat Noir would NEVER believe him. No one would.

As Ladybug and Chat Noir broke from their private conversation, Alex saw their answer in their eyes. He was guilty. They had taken the bait and he was now truly alone. His kwami had tried to warn him. Every instinct he had ever felt told him to never put his trust in anyone again, yet he had put his faith in two teenage heroes who held a personal grudge against him. Ladybug spoke as Alex noticed a handful of news cameras had been filming for some time now and surrounded the plaza. "Alex Sancoeur, you are guilty of murdering Luka Couffaine, terrorizing this city, and attempting to ruin the lives of thousands in order to defame Nathalie Sancouer. As the protectors of Paris, we cannot allow you to flee and we must serve justice. Lay down your Miraculous and surrender." Chat brandished his baton and Ladybug drew her yo-yo, as Nathalie stood behind the two, smiling in satisfaction.

Alex's eyes stared at the ground. He had failed his sister, his father, and himself. He had betrayed every moral he had ever held, and it ultimately was for nothing. He had wrought this all on himself. Alex unzipped his jacket and let it slide off his scarred arms to the ground, exposing his Miraculous, which hung on a beautiful necklace. He held it gently in his hand as he began to detach it, ready to surrender and accept his failure.

Then he heard laughter. He opened his eyes to see that he was back in his home, with his sister and father sitting by their old fireplace, the one he had broken when Nathalie had thrown him into it. Vivienne glanced back and smiled, giggling as she made eye contact with her half-brother. Alex's eyes filled with tears as she approached him, walking as if her legs had never been crippled. She stood in front of him, and slowly removed a necklace from her throat, and placed it in his hand. She slowly closed it and looked up and stared at her brother with a serious expression, more serious than Alex had ever seen her in life. And then she spoke, in a voice that reminded Alex of how beautiful and innocent she had been.

"_Je t'aime mon frère_."

Alex's eyes opened with a force that seemed to shake the foundations of Paris itself. His fist clenched tightly around his sister's necklace, the same that held his Miraculous. He glared at the two heroes, who seemed stunned and afraid. They must've thought that he was going to surrender. They were very wrong.

"_Molon Lave_ Ladybug." Alex growled as he glared daggers into the two heroes. A tear had formed on his scarred eye and rolled down his cheek, but it evaporated halfway down. His tears hadn't eased his pain. Perhaps vengeance would. As Ladybug leapt forward to grab his Miraculous, Alex gave a painful smile. He would get justice, no matter the cost.

"**Feu, Fan The Flames!"**

**Author's Note: **Hey! Sorry for the long wait. It took a long time for me to get the energy up to write this. I recently graduated and was working before the pandemic hit and I was unfortunately one of the many who lost their job. With a lot of free time on my hands, I figured I should try and finish this story, so I am! I will likely end the story in the next chapter or chapter after the next one, and I will try to get those up soon. As always, leave a review and let me know what you think! Stay safe and God Bless!


End file.
